


Basic First Aid

by SillyLioness



Series: Not Exactly Legal (Modern AU) [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLioness/pseuds/SillyLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull takes care of Johnny after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me and so on, no disrespect to the real guys

The sterile neon lamp that lights the bathroom contrasts strongly with the dark of the corridor and the street outside. To shield his eyes from the unpleasant light Johnny has closed them. He patiently waits for Bull to return with the first aid kit, as he sits on the rim of the bathtub, hands folded in his lap, head leaned against the cold tiles of the wall. He smells of sweat and blood and really all he wants to do is shower, but he knows that Bull would most likely lynch him if he showered and went to bed without taking care of his wounds first. Johnny feels his headache growing by the second, but he is pretty sure that he doesn't have a concussion. He doesn't feel nauseous or about to lose his balance, there is just a throbbing pain in his head, but that's surely caused by the cut on his forehead or something. He doesn't really care at the moment to be honest.

He opens his eyes again when he hears the door closing with a barely audible click and looks up to Bull who scans him with trained eyes. Bull gets to work without another word and starts cleaning the bruises Johnny earned in his most recent fight. Despite his bulky physique Bull is gentle, his touch almost delicate, when he takes care of Johnny. Johnny isn't a pussy, he's tough, but he appreciates Bull's carefulness nonetheless.

After bandaging the cut on his forehead Bull tends to his hands, makes sure everything is in the right place and cleans the cuts there as well. Johnny doesn't object when strong hands pull him into a standing position and start to undress him. Bull gently pushes him into a sitting position in the tub and takes the shower head in his hands before he squats down next to Johnny and starts showering him and washing his hair. Johnny wasn't on the receiving end of the damn fine knock-out that ended the fight but he looks like he is about to fall asleep standing, so Bull takes these matters into his own hands. Johnny might not have a concussion now, but falling over in the shower and hitting his head on something would surely do the trick and Bull would be glad if they could avoid a trip to the hospital tonight. When he finishes washing the soap off Johnny's skin he gets up and takes a large towel from the shelf next to the shower. While Bull unfolds the towel, Johnny gets up and climbs out of the tub. He takes the towel from Bull with a grunt that resembles something like a “thank you”.

“Sweatpants or just underwear?” Bull asks while Johnny dries himself with the towel, before wrapping it around him to shield him from the cold of fall that seeps into the bath through the shitty walls and windows.

“Sweatpants,” he answers and looks Bull in the eyes to show him that for the moment there is no need to worry about him. Bull will worry about him no matter what he says anyway, but it's worth a try. Not long after leaving the bathroom Bull returns with a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

“I'll change as well, alright?” Bull announces more than he asks after laying down Johnny's clothes on the toilet lid and leaves the bathroom again. Before he returns to their bedroom he goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water for Johnny, so neither of them has to get up in case Johnny needs to drink something. Bull sets the bottle down on Johnny's nightstand and turns off the ceiling light. Instead he lights the small lamp on his side of the bed, because it just seems a whole lot more friendly and homey.

When he is done with changing his clothes, he hears Johnny closing the bedroom door behind him and sitting down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. Bull smiles for a brief moment and folds his clothes. He lays down next to Johnny and gently nudges his arm, urging him to lay down already. Johnny turns to look at him for a second or so before he swings his legs onto the bed and rests his head against Bull's chest. It's a well-trained ritual. Settling into a comfortable position against Bull's body, loosely wrapping an arm around him and then pulling the blanket over the two of them. For one it is because of practical reasons: When they were still a little shier about body contact, at the very beginning of their relationship, it wasn't unusual for one of them to fall out of the bed while sleeping because they moved too far to the edge. But it was also just because they wanted to – it was nice to experience this closeness.

“You did good tonight, you know,” Bull mumbles as he turns off his bedside lamp.

“Thanks,” he can feel Johnny grin with one corner of his mouth against his chest, “but I noticed that, when the fucker kissed the ground, you know?” Bull sneers and strokes over Johnny's back in slow motions.

“Thought so. But now sleep. You look like you could use it.” He sounds stricter than he wanted to but Johnny simply chuckles.

“Alright, ma.” Johnny stretches a little to peck Bull on the lips. “Good night, Bull.” With a small smile Bull returns the kiss and nods.

“Sleep well, yeah?”


End file.
